Contract Killers: Hotshot
by Zepheus
Summary: Tom has found a new job. He has made enemies and he is living a life he has never lived before. Will he survive this new world of hate?
1. Chapter 1

Contract Killer: Hotshot

Chapter one: Newbie

"Mom! Dad! How could you guys sleep through a time like today? It's my big day!" shouted Tom Render while shaking his parents awake.

Today was Tom's first day to get a job. He was wandering around the streets all night, looking for a job. Then this big, burly looking man with FBI sunglasses stopped Tom and asked, "You looking for a job, hotshot?"

"Yeah!" Tom had replied.

"Well, why don't you go to this address and check it out? You might be interested," the big, burly man had said while handing over a card with a telephone number and an address

"Alright, I'll check it out. Thanks for your help. And before you go," Tom had said just as Burly was about to round the corner, "what's your name?"

"That, hotshot, you'll find out soon enough." And he was gone.

"We're so sorry honey, but you know us! Staying up all night to two in the morning and waking up at eleven." said Tom's mom, Reyna Render, apologetically.

"I could've sworn I set the alarm clock to ten o' clock!" said Tom's dad, Richard Render, with frustration and anger.

"Obviously though, you didn't! Now come on! Are you guys gonna say good-bye to me or not?" asked Tom.

"Of course we are! We'll even send you to that Contract Killer building if we have to!" said Mr. Render.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast first, Tom?" asked Mrs. Render.

"Forget about breakfast! I'm sure they'll supply us newbies with breakfast if I can get there on time! And no dad, you don't need to send me there. I'm a big boy now. I've got a driver's license and I can take care of myself! Now I gotta go, or else I'll be late!" shouted Tom with exasperation.

"Be careful Tom! Come back to visit us on holidays! And do please try hard not to get yourself killed on the first day!" shouted Mrs. Render, tears already streaming down her face as Tom pulled out of the driveway.

When Tom left, Mrs. Render buried her face deep within the folds of Mr. Render's shirt and wept. She wept until her tears were of no more. She wept because, you see, she was worried about her son. That he would get himself killed because if you don't already know, being a contract killer was a dangerous job. You made lots of enemies and you don't even know whom to trust. For all you know, your informants could assassinate you the very next day.

A contract killer doesn't really have a side. They're not bad, but they're not good either. They work for whoever pays them the most. Mrs. Render was afraid that Tom would choose the wrong side and suffer a bad decision.

"He'll be alright. He knows what's right and what's wrong." said Mr. Render in a soothing tone, trying to comfort Mrs. Render.

"What I find hard to believe still is that he chose to become a contract killer. Of all things, he chose to become a contract killer! And I was planning for him to become a marine biologist.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Contract Killers Corporation, Tom was having a hard time making his "teammates" believe he was the guy the colonel was talking about.<p>

"This kid may be muscular but he's way too young! He's only 19!" exclaimed a young man in his mid-thirties.

"For your information, I turned 20 May 23rd!" replied Tom, who was now starting to lose his temper.

"Whatever! He was close enough!" This time it was a man that had blond hair that looked like it was bleached that spoke. He was very tall.

Just then, a very pretty young girl with black hair tied in a bun behind her head entered the room.

"You guys leave hotshot alone! And you," said the pretty girl (or rather woman), turning toward Tom, "must be Tom Render, the newbie. Welcome to Contract Killer Corporation. It was the first contract killer building in 1880. And I don't believe we've met before.

"Huh?" asked Tom, with a dreamy look in his eyes. Then he came to his senses and said, "Oh yeah! Right. Actually, I think I saw you yesterday when I came to see if you would accept me."

"It maybe so." said the pretty woman with a blank expression. She wasn't even looking at Tom! She probably didn't even pay attention to what he had said because she was looking toward the tall man with blond hair. He was smiling at her. Tom became furious with jealousy as he figured out what was going on. Wanting to bring her attention back to him, he asked, "What's your name?"

"Mine? Oh, I'm so sorry! My name is Sarah Fincher, this is Daniel," Sarah said as she pointed to the tall man with blond hair, "and this is Maximillian, who prefers to be called Max," she said as she pointed to the man in his mid-thirties.

"Howdy." replied Max with dignity and pride in his voice.

"These will be the people you'll be competing with for the job," said Sarah. "And I think that Daniel will win because he's had the most experience." Sarah said, with that dreamy look back in her eyes.

"_I'll show her whose boss!" _thought Tom angrily. "_Then, when I beat that stupid Daniel, I'll have her love and we will be together forever!"_

"You must be hungry, I bet you didn't even eat breakfast before you came!" said Sarah.

"Yeah, your right. Wait, how did you know?" asked Tom with a goofy grin on his face.

"Because they never do!" laughed Sarah.

Tom glanced back at Daniel and was satisfied to see the anger on his face.

"Follow me guys! I'll lead you to the mess hall." Sarah said as she turned to the door to her left.

Then she turned back, noticing that Daniel hadn't followed. "Aren't you coming?" she asked.

"I'm not hungry!" growled Daniel. "I need to train for the tests!"

"Ah, Daniel! Always my hero!" replied Sarah with admiration.

Daniel grinned with satisfaction as once again, Sarah was under his spell. "Why don't you go ahead to the mess hall and eat, while I talk to Tom.

"Alright. Sure."

"Alright boy," growled Daniel as he pulled Tom to his side, "You leave Sarah alone! She's mine! And did I ever tell you that you're really bad at flirting? You don't have the good looks like I do!

"Why do you care if I talk to Sarah or not?" said Tom stubbornly.

"Because I already asked her out on a date! Now you steer clear of her pathway and let her make her own decisions! If I see you trying to flirt with her again, you'll be a goner! Got that?" shouted Daniel quietly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Tom said, pretending to be scared.

"Now get out of here!" shouted Daniel with fury. "Oh wait, you will eventually get out whether you like it or not, because I'll be beating you in the challenges!" laughed Daniel mockingly as he walked away.

Although Tom said he would steer clear of Sarah, he had no intention to do so. His love was fierce and he would do whatever he had to to win Sarah's affection over him. In fact, as he walked, Tom was slowly forming a plan to make Sarah be his.

"_I'm going to kill that pushover Daniel. Yeah. That's what I'll do. I'll 'accidentally' grab the wrong gun for the challenges. I'll grab the real gun and shoot him in the head! Wait. No. That's not going to work. Sarah's going to hate me forever if I do that. I know what I'll do! I'll put him in grave danger then frame it all on Max! Then I'll save Daniel! He'll then think he owes me a debt and I'll win Sarah over because I saved her 'love.' Yeah! That's what I'll do 'cause then Max will be expelled and Daniel won't be able to become a contract killer because of his permanent injury!" _thought Tom, as he grinned evilly.

He was starting to get the makings of a contract killer.

* * *

><p>After Tom, Max, and Sarah had eaten a filling breakfast and have had enough, Sarah led Max and Tom to there dormitories. To his great dismay, he found that he was sharing a room with Daniel and that Max got a room all by himself! To make matters worse, Daniel had gotten the bottom bunk, which is not only bigger but also more comfortable.<p>

"You guys had better learn to get along! Especially you Tom. I know you and Daniel aren't off to a good start, which is why I purposefully put you two together. Trust me, some day, you two will become good friends." said Sarah.

Daniel and Tom glanced at each other and shouted at the same time, "Unlikely!"

Then Tom followed through with a question: "Why does Max get a room all to himself?"  
>"Because you three are the only contestants for this month." replied Sarah.<p>

"What happened to all the other contestants?" Daniel asked. He seemed to be just as curious as Tom was in this matter.

"None of them were worthy to become a contract killer. They all got killed and died.


	2. Chapter 2

**Told you that you didn't have to wait long! I've had a lot of free time lately because, well, because school's out so-yeah. You get the point. Enjoy this 'romantic' chapter and tell me what you think about it!**

Chapter two: Training is important!

The next morning, Tom got up before anybody else did. For one, it was because he was anxious about that day's events. After what he had heard yesterday, he was scared out of his wits.

"_This is not good."_ Tom had thought. _"I can't believe that just because you're not worthy, you get killed. Or is it you get killed while training? If I knew that this was the case, I would never have taken the job! But I must stand firm in the faith and hope that God will aid me through the times of danger. Wait! That's it! If I remember right, from what I've read in our profiles, Max and Daniel aren't Christians! This is perfect! I've got God on my side and they don't! I will beat them! I will especially beat that Daniel and show him whose boss! Then Sarah will know how important being a Christian is and how I, and only I! Not even Daniel, will stand firm in the faith when everyone has given up! God is on my side and I will always believe that._

_Thank you God, for being with me in times of need. I am confident that you will allow me to live. I stand firm in Christianity. Please be with me as tomorrow's tests take place. I know that if I don't win, it is because you have different plans for me. But I know that you will protect me from the greedy clutches of death because I am your faithful son. At least as faithful as can be. I know I make mistakes, but everybody makes mistakes! You know that. So that shouldn't be a problem. You know how to deal with situations like that. Anyways, perhaps you want me to become a missionary, and I will do that, if it is your wish, although, I don't think my parents would be too happy if I all of a sudden became a missionary." Tom had said while silently praying to God._

That night, Tom had rest in peace and slept well, knowing that God would be there to protect him…

The others did not sleep so well. They were anxious for the next day's events. In that matter, Tom had had more sleep, so he had more energy than them. Little did he know that he would need all the energy he had to complete the tasks ahead. He didn't know that it would help him to succeed.

Tom got dressed and went to the lobby to get a cup of coffee to assure he would stay awake. While he was adding the milk and sugar, Daniel came stumbling in with his pajamas still on and with an angry look on his face. With his messy hair and crippled composure, he was not looking very impressive. He was not even a pretty sight to look at! _"If Sarah could see this, she'll regret that she ever loved a man like him!"_ thought Tom.

Slowly but surely Daniel came stumbling over. But Tom was not afraid, because Daniel was looking weak. Very weak. And Tom knew why. He had convinced Max to sneak a tarantula into Daniel's covers while he was asleep. He had purposefully left the key in the dirt in the potted plant by their door. Tom was still awake when Max came sneaking in, opening the door very slowly. He was holding a large glass jar that had a tarantula that was about 8-10 inches long. It was gigantic! And everybody knows that a tarantula is one of the most poisonous spiders in the world. You could die within moments of being bitten, but Tom had no intention of killing Daniel. He had made Max extract most of the venom so that there was enough to give Daniel permanent damage. Just how Tom had wanted.

Max had put the tarantula on the tendon of his right ankle, just as they had planned. Max had only listened to this "stupid" plan of Tom's because he wanted to pay back for all of the damage Daniel had done to him and his family. They had a history that spread far. And all of it was bad. Daniel and Max were archenemies and Tom knew that from reading their profiles. That's why he had dragged Max into the situation.

During lunch, Max had made the decision that if he eliminated the other contestants' a.k.a his opponents before the challenges or tests or whatever you wanted to call them started, he would have no chance of dying or anything like that.

So, as Daniel walked over, he attempted to lift Tom up, but nearly collapsed when he did so.

"You don't look too impressive today, do you? If Sarah knew about this, you won't have a girlfriend anymore! In fact, she's already told me she secretly love me more than you (although we both know that that is not true)!" scoffed Tom.

"Shut up!" shouted Daniel in anger.

By now, everyone in the lobby was crowded in a circle around them. Surprisingly, none of the agents had come yet.

"Tell me what you've done to me!" gasped Daniel with pain and anger.

"I haven't done anything to you! Honest! I slept like a baby last night! Wait, what did happen?" asked Tom, trying to look as innocent as possible, which was very innocent looking.

"I don't know! That's what I'm trying to figure out! If you didn't do it, then who—" before Daniel could finish his sentence, he collapsed on the floor in a heap.

"Oh my! I better get you to the hospital wing! And quick! Somebody call 911! He might be in grave danger and we need experts to figure this out!" shouted Tom with fear in his voice, this time the fear was genuine. He did not know that tarantula poison was that affective.

"_I should have looked it up before I did anything! I'm so stupid! If he dies, my plan will be ruined!" _thought Tom as he hit his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"I've got it!" shouted a voice from the crowd. Tom turned to find a scrawny-looking man running toward the phone booth.

"And you two!" Tom added as he pointed to two giant muscular men, "Help me carry Daniel to the hospital wing!"

They had great trouble carrying Daniel to the hospital wing because of all his heavy muscles, but eventually they managed. By the time Daniel was in the wing, the medics had started arriving. They came rushing into the wing to see how severe the danger was.

"Over here!" shouted Tom from a corner of the wing, where it was warmer because he had noticed that Daniel was starting to shiver in his coma.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ask all of you to leave! Once we figure this out, you can come in. But only you! Because your part of this. There will be reporters outside! Just ignore them and don't tell them anything! Word cannot go out that Daniel is in danger!" shouted a brown-haired man in his early twenties. His nametag read "Ben."

Tom stepped out of the room and silently prayed to God for Daniel not to die. "_If Daniel dies, my reputation will be ruined!"_ said Tom silently to God.

After about two hours and just when Tom was getting anxious that Daniel might have died, a doctor called him in. Tom heaved a huge sigh of relief as he saw Daniel, wide-awake, sitting up on his bed.

"We didn't want to call you in because we thought Daniel might want more time by himself to relax, but he insisted on seeing you." said Ben.

"May Tom and I have some time together please?" asked Daniel imploringly to the doctors. They looked hesitant but eventually they agreed.

"I wanted to say thank you for saving my life today. I owe you. They found out that someone had put tarantula poison on the tendon of my ankle. I will not die, but I will be permanently crippled for the rest of my life. Contract killers cannot have any injuries or sicknesses. I will have to be excluded. It's only you and Max now." Daniel said with a deep sadness on his face. Tom almost felt sympathy for Daniel until he remembered that this was all part of the plan.

"Wait, that's it!" Tom was saying but just then, Sarah stepped in the room. Tom blushed and Daniel immediately started to stare at her, mesmerized.

"I heard everything from Bruno, and I'm so sorry that this has happened to you Daniel! And Tom! I'm so thankful that you were there to help my hero! Thank you so much!" shouted Sarah as she kissed him on the lips, right in front of Daniel!

Daniel immediately forgot that Tom had just "saved his life" and his face portrayed that of an angry mad man.

"Oh," said Tom, blushing more furiously than ever, "i-it was nothing. Really. And who's this Bruno guy?"  
>"He's the agent that gave you the idea of being a contract killer, but that's beside the point! When I came in, I heard you say 'wait! That's it!'<p>

What's it?" asked Sarah.

"Oh, that? Well I was going to say Max did it. Because consider the facts. According our character bios, it says that Daniel and Max have been archenemies since, like, forever! Max must have wanted to hurt Daniel so much so he would be excluded!" shouted Tom with excitement.

"Oh! Wow Tom! You're so smart! We will have Maximillian expelled immediately! I think that you're my hero too!" shouted Sarah with equal excitement as she again kissed Tom on lips. And again Tom blushed furiously. Only Daniel remained silent. Furious with jealousy. He wanted to make it all up with Sarah. _"Soon."_ he thought. _"Soon."_

Just then, Ben walked in the room again and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask all of you to leave! This is not going to fly! Daniel needs some time alone to rest in peace!"

"Wait! Doctor! Please let Sarah stay for just a while longer! It will be quick!" Daniel shouted urgently _"This is my chance!"_

"Fine! But really quick!" And Ben stepped out of the room.

Tom narrowed his eyes in suspension, but decided to let it go, because he had another plan…

Meanwhile, in the hospital room, Sarah was sitting by Daniel's side.

"What do you wa—" Before Sarah could finish her sentence she found herself kissing Daniel on the lips. Daniel and her lips were locked. Daniel kissed her long and hard, but eventually Sarah pushed him away. Daniel was surprised but that didn't stop him from saying what he wanted to say. "I love you," whispered Daniel.

Sarah blushed, and then said, "I'm sorry Daniel, but I don't know if I can love you anymore."

"Why not?" Daniel asked, starting to get angry. "Wait. Is this because of Tom?"

"Yes," Sarah whispered quietly. "I'm so sorry."  
>Daniel turned his face away so Sarah wouldn't see the tears streaming down his face. <em>"He has taken everything away from me! First my job, and now my Sarah. Oh, my beautiful Sarah."<em>

When Daniel didn't turn around, Sarah silently got up and walked out of the room, a new love, burning in her heart.

Little did she now, that in the next room, Tom had bored a little how in the wall. He had seen and heard everything.

Tom walked toward his dormitory room, wanting to get some rest before he went to get some lunch. On his way, someone ran into him.

"I'm so sorry- Wait, it's you!" shouted Max. "You're the one that got me expelled! You were the one that told me to do it!"

"That was all part of the plan. I don't have a chance of dying now!" said Tom calmly, smiling evilly.

"I'm telling the FBI!" shouted Max. And off he went.

"Nobody's going to believe you! Tom shouted after him, but Max didn't hear. He was too concentrated on trying to get Tom expelled. And that was the last Tom ever saw of Max.

During lunch, Sarah approached Tom and sat down next to him. "Daniel has decided to become an agent. 'Because he thought it was interesting.' But I know it's because he wants to be closer to me. Speaking of Daniel, this morning—" But Tom cut her off. "I know. I heard. And saw.

"Oh. Right. Ok. Anyways, Max has been shot 'cause he claimed it was all your idea. The FBI are burning his body right now."  
>"Ooo, harsh." Tom said.<p>

"Yeah. And—"

"I think I'll take it from here babe." said a voice from behind them.

"Huh?" said Sarah as she turned around. "Oh my gosh! Dad? What are you doing here?"

"I came to give Tom his training, but then I heard about the incident with your boyfriend."  
>"He's not my boyfriend! I don't like him anymore…"blushed Sarah.<p>

"Whatever. So I decided to give Tom his training tomorrow. Training is important! So, I got to go. But see you tomorrow 'hotshot.' said the colonel.

As the colonel left Tom asked Sarah, "Wait a minute! The colonel is your dad?"

"Yes, he is. Anything else you want to ask me hotshot?"

"Yeah. Why is everyone calling me hotshot?"

"Well…because…your hot." blushed Sarah. _"I can't believe I just said_ _that!"_ And because you'll become a really good assassin some day. I know you will someday. You've got the abilities," Sarah said quickly, to cover up her embarrassment.

"Wow Sarah. Wow. I've always wanted to tell you this but never got the nerve to. I'll tell you now though because you said I'm hot: Your sexy Sarah. Really sexy.

Sarah blushed again and said, "Well, let me show you to the training grounds so we can train together. It will help with tomorrow's events."

"Alright sure." Tom said.

Just as Sarah turned to leave, Tom turned her back around and kissed her on lips, in front of the whole entire mess hall! Everybody awwwwwwwwed and they left, with everybody staring at them

That night, Tom was feeling really good. He had won her over and he was exhausted. He was ready for all that the colonel had tomorrow. And he was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like it? Was it okay? I tried to make it as interesting as possible, but you know, sometimes things don't turn out quite the way you want it to.<strong>

**This is kind of random but I learned that good authors always plan their story lines ahead of time. So I already know whats going to happen in each and every chapter, but if you want to give me some ideas in you reviews, that's fine with me. I might actually include it in my story if I think it's a good idea. My next chapter might take a lot longer, because I'm still thinking. I've got a story line planned out for it but I'm not sure if they're good ideas anymore...Tell me your ideas for the third chapter in your reviews. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that it has taken so long for the third chapter to get here, but I've been on vacation so I haven't had "time" I guess you might say. Anyways, it doesn't matter anymore because here it is. It's a bit short but I wanted to keep everybody interested. Have a good time reading and I hope the story will pull you into it **

Chapter 3: Lonely

"_Wow. I can't believe Sarah is mine now. All mine. My plan worked. Now all I need is the guts to ask her out." _Tom thought while he was eating a breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast in the mess hall. He wanted to sit by Sarah again but she was nowhere to be found. He wasn't worried though because Daniel was being tested for his agent abilities.

Tom was just finishing up breakfast when the colonel's voice was heard over the loud speaker. "Tom, please step in the meeting room. Your training will be taking place soon. Thank you."

Tom put his tray into the sink and walked over to the meeting room. He was prepared. He has been looking forward to this day. He would have no competition and the colonel would have to hire him. He would have no choice.

Tom stepped into the meeting room and was surprised by the darkness. _"I'm pretty sure the colonel said the meeting room. Maybe I misunderstood…"_ Tom thought uncertainly. _"It's pitch black here. I need to find the damn light switch." _Tom grappled around for the light switch but to no avail. _"I must've stepped into the wrong room." _He was just about to exit when he was blinded by flashes of brilliant light. His last thought was _"It's a trap!" _before he got knocked out by the butt of a gun.

* * *

><p>When he woke up again, he was on concrete floor. He opened his eyes and found he was outside, in the courtyard. He had a massive headache and his neck ached too. He couldn't move any part of his body. He was roped down. <em>"How did I get here?"<em> Tom thought. _"What happened?"_ Then he recalled all of the events that happened after breakfast and the truth dawned on him. _"How could I be so stupid so as to fall into such a simple trap? I should've known this was going to happen! Now look what mess I've gotten myself into! _~Sigh~_ what am I to do now?" _Tom cussed loudly.

"Ah. Cussing is not going to help you in a situation like this. Sarah helped you train yesterday. You should know what to do. All assassins know what to do when they're in a situation like this. Now you'll have to figure out the rest yourself!" a voice mocked from a nearby bush.

Tom struggled to get out of his bindings because he just remembered something. He managed to get his right arm loose and that was all he needed to do. He grabbed a knife from under him and cut the ropes loose. _"I knew that carrying **Meteor** with me every where I go would come in handy someday!"_Tom thought as he brandished his black knife with love and care.

He carried it as he searched every building carefully for the person that had mocked him. In building #4 he saw a hooded figure move rapidly out of the way. Tom knew that he was close. Something shiny caught his eye. It was a paintball gun. _"So this is how they train assassins. How very interesting. I had expected much more combat."_ Tom was broken out of his thoughts when something moving behind him caught his eye. He quickly grabbed the paintball gun and shot it. It crumpled to the ground and Tom rushed to it. He pulled the hood off of it and found that it was a robot with a camera attached to its chest. "So they're watching me.""Well, come out now colonel! I know you're here somewhere! I have destroyed your little robot! No need to be sneaky now! Let's get to the real thing!" shouted Tom.

"All right, fine. You've done a pretty good job, I must admit." said the colonel as he stepped out of the robot. Tom was gaping at him. "Wha- How?"

"Save the questions for later, hotshot. I have to say though, I'm not disappointed but I'm not impressed with your attitude. Any self-respecting assassin knows that we start our training with a trap. You need practice with that, son. You always rush into things. Never think them through. You will need to change. Assassins always think things through. Your personality traits are not like that of Daniel's. He is patient and is a born assassin," replied the colonel sternly.

"Why does everybody still keep talking about Daniel? It's Daniel this and Daniel that and all the girls keep saying Daniel is 'perfect!' Face it! Daniel can't be an assassin! He's crippled! He's not 'perfect' anymore!" shouted Tom angrily.

"No. Why don't you face it? You have always been jealous of Daniel. And everybody knows that we will not have one like him again for a long time, all because of Max. We will not stand around here all day talking about this Tom. You know that Daniel will always be better than you. He has had my daughter under his spell for quite a while, but she's changing. I approved of her being with Daniel but I don't approve of her being with you! Daniel is a self-respecting killer that has been in training for years! He is very special! His kind is one in a million years and yours is one in a month! He would not have allowed himself to be caught! You will need to train yourself more if you want to impress me. Now scram! Get out of here!

"Wait, why? And I thought you had to train me! Besides, you don't have a choice!" yelled Tom in outrage.

Because you don't meet my standards! And the training that I just gave you was your first and final because you didn't pass! You officially got a B- on it! And yes, as a matter of fact, I do have a choice. Some foreign people have just come in and I have found out that they are experts at this type of stuff. There are 3 of them. They are brothers named Vic, Nic, and Ric. They have gotten their official assassin names just like you have yours, although I don't know why you have it! They are here to replace you.

"What are their assassin names?" asked Tom, narrowing his eyes. Something about their names sounded familiar…

"Why, I'm glad you asked!" exclaimed the colonel, "It's White Wolf, wait, no that's not right… Ah! It's Grey Wolf, Ghost, and Black Death."

"Oh my gosh! You have to let me see them! They're my friends!" Tom exploded.

The colonel's face grew stern and serious again and he said, "No! You are not worthy to see them! You are expelled! I don't understand why Bruno thought you had potential. You're just a lowly, everyday teenage boy! Now get out of here before I make you!

"But-" stuttered Tom.

"No but's! How many times do I have to tell you to GET OUT OF HERE! I'm calling assassins here if you don't get out right this minute!" shouted the colonel with fury and anger.

"Fine! But you're not going to stop me from coming back! And you need to learn to cool it!" Tom retorted as he ran away.

* * *

><p>"Why did you have Tom expelled? He has great potential! If it was Daniel, you would have given him a second chance! Why did you do it? He has a good heart and he is really smart!" Sarah was yelling furiously to his dad. They were in his office and the colonel and Bruno were discussing how stupid Bruno was to hire Tom when Sarah came barging in.<p>

"Because I had no choice. The Keith Brothers came at the most inconvenient time. You're just saying Tom has potential because you're in love with him now just because of his hero-like nature. His personality is not that of a contract killer. He doesn't have the makings. Both you and I know that I wouldn't have given Daniel a second chance because he wouldn't have needed a second chance in the first place. He would have gotten it right the first time." the colonel was saying to his daughter with serenity.

"I hate you dad! I hate you with all the hate in my body! Now leave me be!" screamed Sarah as she barged out of the room.

He was so surprised that he didn't have time to react. "Should I go after her?" Bruno asked the colonel after a moment's silence.

"No," sighed the colonel. "Let her do what she wants. I no longer have any control over her."

"You do realize that she is going to go and find Tom?" asked Bruno.

"I do. But as I said before, I have no control over her anymore."

* * *

><p>"<em>Why do I have to be so unlucky?"<em> Tom was thinking as he was being drenched by that night's rain and thunderstorm. He had nowhere to sleep, no shelter. Nobody wanted to take him in and he couldn't possibly go back to his parents. They would be very disappointed. It was getting late and he needed to find shelter. But he was not all without a plan. In fact, he had a plan. He knew that the colonel was probably out looking for him so he could kill him and end it once and for all, but it was not going to be that easy. He had snuck out a hunting rifle and he hoped to get a reputation as a contract killer despite the fact that he had not received proper training._"It isn't much, but it's better then nothing." _Tom thought grimly. He wandered around until he came to a garage shack. He walked in and saw what he had been yearning for the most. "Sarah!" shouted Tom with astonishment. Sarah was crowded around a group of muscular tattooed men and a woman and as she turned around, her face displayed a look of equal astonishment.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Sarah yelled as she ran toward Tom and gave him a big bear hug. "I was just asking these friends of mine if they've seen you around. They're contract killers that have been expelled, like you. You can hang out with these guys. They'll teach you the ways of an assassin. Then you'll be out and about, ready to rumble! I wish I could be here with you forever but my dad already knows I love you. He thinks you're not good for me, so I'd better go before he gets suspicious. See you! I'll come to visit you regularly! Oh! I do believe you haven't met! These four people are Crusher, Ripper, Destroyer and Tigre. They are known as the Death Gang. Death Gang, meet hotshot, otherwise known as Tom Render.

"Yo! Wattup! How's it goin?" they shouted.

"Well, welcome to your new home hotshot. Enjoy! I think you will like them as family. Speaking of family, I need to tell you this before I leave. I want to tell you this in private," said Sarah urgently as she glanced at the Death Gang.

"All right, fine, whatever you say Sarah. You're the one who found us this amazing shelter first, your boss. Even though I am too." said Destroyer.

They walked away as Sarah pulled Tom to a corner.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Tom asked curiously.

"This is really bad news. You will be devastated, but I need to tell you because you will be even more heartbroken if you find out yourself."

"C'mon, just get to the point! Don't keep me in suspense!" said Tom, not so excited anymore.

"My dad has been so evil lately. I don't know what's gotten into him. But he has told your family that you have turned against them. He has taught you many assassin tricks and you has turned against them. You have gone off now to try to take over the world or something like that. That's his story. I heard him talking to your mom on the phone about it. Now your parents have moved somewhere so that you will never find them. They are afraid of you now, hotshot. I tried going over there to tell them you're not what the colonel said. That you're still their son. They were kind enough to me but when I mentioned you and the subject, they basically just told me to go away. I'm sorry hotshot. I tried everything that I could. When I went over there, they were panic-stricken. You could tell by their faces that they had believed everything that the colonel had said. Everything."

Tom was sad. Very sad. But there was one thing that he learned back at Contract Killer Corps. and that was to never think about one thing. To forget and move on. It was hard for him, but he knew it was right.

"Thanks Sarah for telling me. I owe you for going through all this trouble." Tom said quietly.

"No problem. You deserve to know. If there's anything you need help with, just call me." Sarah replied sympathetically. She knew what it was like to lose somebody you loved the most. In Tom's case it was two people, so it must've been extra hard for him.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I think I just need some time alone." said Tom.

"Ok hotshot. I completely understand." And with that, Sarah left.

"_But you don't,"_ thought Tom, _"your just saying that to make me feel better."_

Tom stepped out to tell the gang that he was going to go to bed early but when he found them partying and dancing to Thriller by Michael Jackson, he decided to leave them be. After all, he didn't want to be the one to ruin their party by his problems. He was independent. He's always been that way and it wasn't going to change now that his family didn't want him anymore. In fact, the bad news just made him even more independent than was usual for a 20-year-old teenage boy. So he went to bed, only to find a bunch of dogs slobbering on each other. He was so tired and depressed with the bad news though, that he decided to put up with it. He had a horrible nightmare that night. One that he wished he could forget, but remembered for the rest of his short life.

**Did you like it? I sure hope you did because I put a lot of time and effort into it just to keep you guys happy! It took me 3 hours to do this little teensy weensy chapter. Do please review and give me some ideas? Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time already, but I keep forgetting. I've gotta tell you that this isn't actually Assassin's Creed. Before you get angry with me, please let me explain. I couldn't find the game in which it came from (it came from Contract Killers by the way) and so I took Assassin's Creed cause it was the closest I could find to Contract killers. Could you please cut me some slack? I'm still kind of new here and this is my first story after all...**

Chapter 4 Nightmare

**Red desert sand was swirling everywhere. I couldn't see. The sand was stinging my eyes. Where was I? I thought. I've never seen such a horrible place in my life. My next thought was, I'm thirsty. My throat was parched. It was scorching hot outside and not a town was in sight. I roamed for hours on end. Then luck was upon me. A carriage appeared before me and I climbed inside. It was dusty and old. But my eyes fell upon barrels and barrels of water. I'm saved! I thought. I drank my fill. I drank and drank and drank until there was only one barrel left. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and stuck my head outside. The coast was clear. There seemed to be no one around. The carriage looked abandoned. So I sat up front, took the horses reins and shouted yah! The horses took off and I was on my way to the nearest town. **

**At some point, I must've drifted off because when I awoke, I was in a small place. It stank of urine. I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible but I found my arms, chained down before me. This scene was familiar to me. Where had I witnessed it before? It didn't matter. I needed to get out of here, and fast! I heard footsteps and pretended to still be in a coma, but the guards were not fooled.**

"**Get up boy! We know you're awake! There's no use trying to hide it," shouted a guard. He picked me up roughly and punched me in the stomach. **

"**Hey!" I shouted. "What was that for?" **

"**You refused to get up when I told you, so that was to 'wake you up'" sneered another guard with a goatee. "Now get up before I knock you out again!"**

"**Fine! I'll get up!" I shouted, a little bit scared.**

**They led me through a long corridor until they reached a gallows. I saw many people hanging there. But to my relief, the guards led me past the gallows and toward a tall building. It looked very grand. They led me inside where sat, I presumed, the king. The king was very fat and overweight. He reminded me of King Harold the eighth. But I hoped that this king was not as cruel as King Harold was.**

**One of the guards ran over and bowed. "This is the assassin you wished for us to bring. He is just as the soothsayer says he is. He has dark brown hair, looks to be about 19 and very muscular and good-looking."**

"**Why does everybody say I'm 19? I'm 20 for the last time!" I said.**

"**Silence!" shouted the king. "That's not the point and you know it isn't! Now. Let's get to the subject. Do you know who I am?**

"**Well, I know who you are. You must be King William the fifth," I said. How did I know that? "Anyways, if you're here, then where's Queen Kate?"**

**King William's face was downcast for a second, but only for one second. Then he attempted to brighten up and said, "She's out strolling in the garden."**

"**Aw, C'mon! You're a horrible liar! C'mon, just tell me what happened."**

"**Enough! Do not attempt to change the subject! We will not push the subject further! Now, another question: Do you know why you were brought here?" King William asked.**

"**No, how should I?" I asked, getting more confused by the second.**

"**Because a soothsayer said that a boy of about 19, with dark brown hair and muscular features was going to overthrow me. That he will kill me and take over the throne. Death has already taken my wife, I will not allow a teenage boy to take mine." said King William calmly.**

"**Aha! So something did happen to Queen Kate! Anyways, where are you going to take me now? You can't possibly kill me, can you?"  
>"Yes. You were right. Kate was killed by a murderous disease that no one could cure. It is an unknown disease. And yes, of course I can kill you. You see, we knew that you were coming to England today. We knew you were going to get stuck in the desert because I have an excellent soothsayer. We put the carriage there. The horses were specially trained to wait until you came. They then would take you to my palace! I am the king after all. I can do anything! HAHAHAHA!" laughed the king maniacally. <strong>

"**I hate to tell you this, but I think the death of your wife has caused you to go a little bit crazy," I said, trying to stay calm.**

"**You've got a lot of nerve for a boy that's about to meet his death. Have I told you I'm taking you to the executioner? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Take him away guards! I don't want to see his ugly face again! Oh, and by the way, there's someone there that wants to see you. Here names Sarah," said King William, with an evil grin on his face.**

"**Sarah? What have you done with her?" I shouted angrily, wanting to wipe the grin off of King William's face.**

"**Oh, so you do know her. She's about to be killed by Gorguloff, the executioner. And I'm going to make you suffer! How you ask? Well, by making you watch her get stripped from the inside out, of course!" shouted King William.**

"**No!" I screamed. "Do anything you want with me! You can tear out my heart if you want, but please! Don't hurt Sarah!"**

"**Isn't that what they always say?" laughed King William mockingly. "Of course it's not going to happen! Nothing you say will change my mind! I will make you suffer for killing my wife!**

"**No! Let me go!" I cried to the guards as they grabbed me and started to pull me away. "Don't do this to me William! Please! I promise to never enter your kingdom again if you just let Sarah go!" Tom was crying now. Tears were streaming down his face like rain would when a thunderstorm approached.**

"**Well, of course you're never going to enter my kingdom again. Because you'll be dead and your body will be burned!"**

**The guards had to drag me to the courtyard because I refused to move even after being punched and kicked multiple times. When they finally arrived at the courtyard, the guards were sweaty and tired from their struggle with me. I was also tired from trying to resist them and my whole body hurt from the punches and kicks I had received from the guards for being "disobedient." But the whole way, I was wondering how did I get here? This is impossible! I came from America all the way to England! That's when I realized that this had to be a dream. **

**I'm so stupid! I yelled to myself. I need to wake myself up! That's why I had allowed the guards to torture me without fighting back. I wanted to wake up to reality again, but it hadn't worked. What if this is real? I thought with fear. I'll never forgive myself for dying a death like this!**

**A fierce slap from a guard woke him up again.**

"**It's your lady," whispered the guard. "Huh, I can see why you like her. Too bad her pretty face will be ripped from top to bottom!"**

**I pushed his ugly face away from me.**

"**Oh, so you're going to play rough with me, eh? Well then, if you're going to be that way…"**

**He raised his hand; ready to slap me again when another voice penetrated the silence.**

"**Brutus, stop that! We want the boy to be sane so he can watch his girlfriend suffer! Isn't that what His Majesty wanted? Or did he have a change of plans?"**

"**No Gorguloff. He didn't change his plans," Brutus mumbled. **

**Apparently, Gorguloff was the executioner and the guards feared him… a lot! I raised my head to get a good look at him and when I saw him, I gasped.**

"**What, boy? To scared to look at my muscles?" sneered Gorguloff. He flexed.**

**I put my head down again. What had scared me that he had only one arm. The other arm was a stub and he had a hood pulled over his face, but nevertheless, I still saw the scars that covered his face. Not one inch of his face was without scars. It scared me. You could tell that he was once a very handsome man, but he must've had an accident of some sort. His face was now the living dead. He raised my face up until I was looking him in the face. His breath stank like dead rats.**

"**Get your filthy hands off of me," I yelled. "Tell me where she is!"**

"**Where who is?" he smirked.**

"**You know who I'm talking about!" I yelled, losing my patience.**

"**Ah, you mean her. The girl you love. She's on her way. You see those people crowded there? Gorguloff asked as he waved his hand toward the stands. I followed his gaze to the crowd of people smirking at me.**

"**They're going to watch you and Sarah die. More people are going to come and the king will to. You're going to be the laughingstock of England, so you should be glad your going to become famous…for your death!" laughed Gorguloff. "Ah, here comes Sarah."**

**I looked up to see Sarah but immediately wished I hadn't. She must've been here longer than I had because she was like a skeleton. Her hair was falling out and her once pretty dress was ripped and torn. My hatred for King William grew fiercer. Sarah looked very weak, but when she saw me, a look of determination came across her face. Don't I pleaded with a glare of my eye. But of course, she didn't listen. She tore out of here bonds, causing me to do the same. I ran to her, cupped her face in my hands and kissed her lips. They were rough and dry, but I didn't care. I cared about nothing right now. I completely forgot about my surroundings. She threw her arms around my neck as the guards tried to pull her away from me. I grabbed her around the waist and held on to her for dear life because we both knew what was coming. The whole time, we were still snogging each other. I didn't want her to go. I wanted to stay like this forever. But Gorguloff fiercely pulled me apart from her. He was amazingly strong for a guy with one arm. Imagine what he could do with us if he had both his arms I thought.**

**Now is no time to marvel at his strength. I need to stop them from killing Sarah. But how? It was now too late to react. **

"**Tie him to the pole Brutus!" commanded Gorguloff.**

"**Yes sir!" **

"**And make sure that knife is taken away from him!" Gorguloff said as Tom attempted to take out his knife without being seen. Gorguloff had seen the blade out of the corner of his eye.**

"**Of course, sir." Brutus said as he took the blade away from me. Then he tied me up so tight, I had no hopes of escaping without my knife. I slouched and cried. I had failed Sarah and myself. I had especially failed Sarah. She had expected me to save her, but I failed her. I was a failure to the world. It was best that I died, but why Sarah? Why? She had done nothing wrong! It was all my fault. This couldn't be a dream. It was real life.**

"**Stop crying boy, or you'll miss the best part!" shouted Brutus as he lifted my head up. I tried to close my eyes, but I couldn't. I was frozen in fear. What I saw was too gruesome to describe. My world was crumbling apart before me. My only hope was dying. She was my only person that ever cared about me like family. I've lost everything: my friends, my family. Everyone and now her. I've lost my girlfriend. I waited for it to finish, but it seemed like it would never end. She screamed for me. She screamed for me to help her, but there was nothing I could do. I've never felt so hopeless in my life…**

"**Now it's your turn Tom!" shouted Gorguloff. I had gone insane watching Sarah die. I had no meaning to life anymore and so I let them drag me toward the executioner without struggle. They pinned me to the ground and I was left there. I heard the swishing of Gorguloff's giant axe as it cut my head clean off my neck…**

Tom woke up with a gasp. _"It's just a nightmare, it's just a nightmare, calm down Tom," _he thought. But deep in his mind, he thought it was something more…

Tom eventually drifted off to sleep again, the same dream, playing over and over again…

* * *

><p><strong>Did I do a good job? Was it a cliff hanger? The dream will soon be explained... If you're patient enough to wait.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bickering

**Ok. So I have many reasons for not updating in such a long time.  
>1. I feel that no one cares if I update or not.<br>****2. I've been on vacation then school started so I'm busy.  
>3. I don't have enough reviews.<br>4. No one is reading my story except my friend and someone I asked to read it.**

**So there. Those are my reasons. But if number 4 is correct, nobody will be reading this anyways. The main reason why I'm still updating this fanfic every now and then is because I want to practice my writing skills because I got a feeling that someday, I'll become a great writer. Thank you for having the patience to read this, my meager audience. (And yes. I am angry that no one has taken any interest to my story.)**

The dream had haunted Tom ever since that night. By now he knew it meant something more than just a dream. Every time he had the nightmare, it became more vivid. More real. But after a week of having the dream Tom is still refusing to tell anyone. His "teammates" knew there was something wrong but when they asked him about it, his eyes would cloud over and then he would reply, "Nothing." And that would be the end of that.

It was the third week of Tom's training now and he had been improving a lot. Destroyer had assigned many practice missions for Tom such as the one they had today.

"You see that bank robber there that's about to come out with the money?" asked Destroyer as he led Tom through so he didn't do anything stupid and end up killing a civilian.

"Yeah. I see him. He's about to come out. Hey! I got an idea! Can't I just shoot the window then shoot him in the head?" Tom asked eagerly.

"NO! That is exactly what we don't want to do! The sound of the window shattering will alarm him and he'll run away before you can get a good look at him!" shouted Destroyer.

"Ok. Yeesh. Calm down a little will ya? Can I just shoot him already?"

"No. A contract killer is always patient. He never rushes with things. You need to wait for the right time then kill him."  
>"Alright, alright! I've got the situation under control!"<p>

"Do you really? I kind of find that hard to believe," replied Destroyer sarcastically, "considering you 'accidentally' shot a police while he was strolling just because he was in the same area as the kidnapper! You should be glad he was wearing his uniform and that he didn't feel a thing because if he hadn't been and he had, the government would be chasing you right now!"

"Okay, okay! I get the point! It really was just an accident! Nothing major! Have you seen me do it again?"

"Yes. Just last week you stabbed a civilian. Luckily she was old and she passed for an old lady that had a heart attack while trying to cross the road," reminded Destroyer.

"Besides that! Besides, it's not my fault she was blocking the way! She should've seen the criminal and gotten out of the way!"

"And you should've been trying to get that criminal by sniping him from above!"

"Fine! Whatever! You win! But any other time besides those two?" asked Tom.

"Well as a matter of fact…" replied Destroyer slyly.

"Argh! Forget what I said! Everybody makes mistakes! I'm sure I'm not the only person that this has happened to!" shouted Tom in exasperation.

"You're right. Everybody makes mistakes. But I'm sure you're the only one that has such a headstrong nature. You're nature is not that of a contract killer. You should've become a street fighter or something."

"Why, how dare you! I was chosen for a reason—

"Cut the crap guys!" screamed a voice from behind. "The bank robber is getting away!"

"AAAH!" screamed Tom and Destroyer in unison. "What the— Crusher? What are you doing here?" asked Tom.

"Forget it! Just shoot the bank robber already! I'll explain later!"

"Okay! Calm down Einstein! We'll kill him all in due time!" said Destroyer.

"In due time? You're crazy! Its already due time! He's getting away!" yelled Sarah.

"What are you—"?

"Look for yourself if you don't believe me!"

"HOLY COWABUNGA! HE'S GETTING AWAY! SHOOT HIM NOW TOM!" yelled Destroyer.

"I'm one step ahead!" said Tom victoriously for the villain was now lying dead on the pavement.

"Good job! At least you didn't shoot the wrong person this time!" said Crusher in relief.

They headed down back into the garage shack. The team was waiting impatiently.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Tigre. "We thought you had become the victim! That's why we sent Crusher down. Or should I say up?"

"There was no need to worry about us, Tom just decided to make things more complicated by bickering over the past," said Destroyer as he rolled his eyes in Tom's direction.

"I did not! You're the one that started it!" shouted Tom

"Okay guys! Shut up! Both of you just shut up! Everybody is tired of your stupid bickering! And you Tom! What's going on with you? You've been acting this way since last week! We've been discussing it for a long time and we've noticed that you've been going to bed late, like really, really late. It's almost as if your afraid to go to bed. Now tell us the dad gum truth! And I'm serious! If there's something going on, we want to know. Because, you might not know it, but we care about you! We've taken a liking to you and Sarah has put it in our hands to take care of you! And we are obedient little puppies! We will do as she says! So tell us what is going on NOW!" screamed Ripper.

"And don't you dare try to double cross us! Not after what we've been through to take care of you!" yelled Tigre seriously.

"Wait, what? What are you guys talking about? What's all this nonsense about taking care of me? I'm not a little kid! I'm 20 and I know how to take care of myself! If you guys are going to act as if I'm a little mischievous troublemaker, then I'm better off alone!" said Tom.

"You explain yourself first then everything will become clear to you." demanded Crusher.

"Alright, fine! If that's the way you're going to be, then I might as well make a confession. I've been having very bad dreams since I've come here." Tom confessed with a sigh. And so he began to tell them about his dream. How he was in a hot desert. How he dozed off and so suddenly appeared in the King's prison. How he saw Sarah get ripped from the inside out. How in the end, his head was cut off.

When he was finished, his friends sat there, openmouthed. After minutes of quiet, Destroyer broke the silence.

"That's intense."

"Yeah. And that's not all. It's the beginning of bad omens to come," whispered Tigre.

"Ok. It's your turn now. I told you my story, you tell me why you need to protect me," demanded Tom.

"Well, actually, that was just to make you spit out the truth. Everybody knows you're gullible…" Crusher replied slowly.

"Fine! Be that way! I'm not going to protest. I'll just wait until Sarah comes back and I'll ask her directly. As a matter of fact, I think that's her!" Tom said happily as he heard the door of the shack creak open. One of the giant mastiffs bounded to the door and barked happily.

Tom walked over to Sarah and said, "Hey Sarah! It's nice to see you! You came at just the right moment. I want to ask you a question. The gang here told me that they're here to—"

WHAM!

Destroyer body slammed Tom, crushing him against the wall and knocking him unconscious.

"Did you just body slam my boyfriend?" squealed Sarah.

"No! No way!" said Destroyer with an innocent look on his face. I would never do that for fear of your wrath! We all know that you're very fierce when you're mad, right guys?

A chorus of ayes and of courses rose from the back of the room.

"You see? I didn't mean to do that on purpose. I must've of tripped on something. I came to acknowledge you."

"Yeah. Ok, sure." said Sarah, still not convinced. "But if you broke any of his bones, your dead meat."

"Aw c'mon! He's got a thick skull. He'll survive. The worst he could get is a minor concussion and that will be healed right away with Ripper's doctoring skills."

"Ugh." groaned Tom as he came to. "What just happened to me? I feel like a 50-ton piano just fell on my head!

"That will be the results of a concussion," said Destroyer with a smile. "Why don't you go and lie on your bed for a while? I'll make sure that Ripper tends to you right away."

"Ok. Somebody tell me what is going on! The first thing I see when I come in is my boyfriend getting slammed into the wall! Do you think I'm stupid Destroyer? I know you did it intentionally! Something bizarre is happening and I want to know what! What's going on?" demanded Sarah with authority.

"Oh nothing really. Just same old, same old. Now I really think you should get going now. Now's not the time to come. We're in a bit of disorder right now so shoo now, shoo!" Destroyer was quick to reply and started to shove Sarah out the door.

"No way! You can't just shove me out the door like I'm a beggar! I have authority over you guys!"

But Destroyer had already slammed the door. Sarah pounded on the door for quite a long time, but eventually, she gave up and headed back home. As she glanced back at the garage shack she thought _everyone is acting so strangely today. First my dad and Bruno mysteriously disappears to England for some reason and then when I have nothing to do I go to the Death Gang to visit Tom and the first thing I see is him getting pummeled by Destroyer. I know that he did it on purpose and I know that he must have had a good reason to do so but sometimes, I just wonder about those guys._

Sarah shakes her head as she walks across the street and turns right.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, I hope that that wasn't too long of a wait.**

**I have something to say. Something quite important. I have a dedication to make. I dedicate this book to waterdaydreamer. She has been with me this whole time. Ready to cheer me on. I am glad that I have a friend like her. You hear that waterdaydreamer? I know you're reading this! I hope that you enjoy the rest of the chapter!**

**Any how, if you enjoy to read Harry Potter and/or Pokemon, then you might want to take a shot at reading her fanfics! They're all about Pokemon and Harry Potter. One about American Dragon Jake Long too but that's beside the point! I think my favorite one of her's is Rounds of Worlds Clashing. Be sure to take a look at it if you're interested!**

**Also, something else. I never planned on having this part of my story and I'm not so sure if this was going the way I planned. In fact, this is going in a completely different direction then what I planned! Weird! Well, enjoy the chapter cause it may be a while before I update again! (Not that anyone cares...except you my friend!)**

Chapter 6 Suspicions

"Ok, here's the deal. We tell you why you're really here and you keep from telling Sarah, okay?" questioned Destroyer.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Stop stalling and just tell me already ok?" sighed Tom.

"Well then, where should we start?" asked Ripper.

"How about you start with that 'bad omens to come thing'? The one about my bad dream."

Tom and the Death Gang (not to mention all 4 of the giant dogs) were all cramped into Tom's bedroom; they were sitting on his big four-poster bed (not the dogs, mind you), ready to start discussing.

"Ok, well, the bad dream is kind of hard to describe, but there's an urban legend from long ago that all experienced contract killers get to know eventually. It's about a man named Thomas. He runs into the same situation as you do in your dream. But this man was a very bad man. He was a feared criminal. But eventually, none other than Gorguloff executed him. Gorguloff was still young and handsome at the time, with both his arms intact," explained Crusher patiently.

"Wait, you speak of him as if he's a living human, as if he's real. I thought all of this was just a dream and an urban legend."

"No Tom. You're wrong. I think you know by now that that dream was not just a dream. And the legend is not just a legend. Worse, Gorguloff is real. You'll get all that soon enough but let me finish the legend first.

So right after that, the criminal got Thomas's head swished off and his girlfriend killed—By the way, his girlfriend's name was Savannah, that's an important detail that you'll need to know later. Anyways, right after Thomas's head got swished off and his girlfriend killed, the king's courtier rushed into the arena in which they were executed and shouted 'There's been a mistake! That is not the Thomas that was a criminal! This was an innocent! The interesting thing though is that they shared the same girlfriend. Maybe that's how we got confused.'

Gorguloff brought the courtier roughly in front of him and whispered menacingly, 'Do you think I care? If you think I care, then there's something you've got to know right now: I don't give a crap whether this guy was an innocent or the criminal. Now scram, you piece of scum before you meet the same fate.' Of course, at the time everyone was still afraid of Gorguloff, even more so because he was still in his 30's at the time.

Eventually an unknown person killed the king. Thus ends the story and the beginning of assassins and contract killers. But that's not the point of the legend. There's a superstition about the legend. It's said that the ghost of Thomas haunts other assassins and contract killers. It is said that whoever dreams about the same thing Thomas dreams of is possessed by him, but not in the way you might think, in a different way that you don't want to find out. Unfortunately for you, we, as the Death Gang, believe that this urban legend is true."

"I see…so basically I'm doomed," Tom replied sulkily for just then, he thought of Sarah.

"Yes…well, no. You still might actually have a chance," said Crusher, though she didn't sound too sure.

"You see, because the dude's name was Thomas and your name is Tom. So you can tell the connection of that. We think that you just may be the reincarnated Tom," said Tigre as if this was perfectly normal.

Tom turned to look at him, his mouth hanging open into a perfect 'o.'

"Tigre! Stop! Your scaring Tom! We don't want him to be more scared than he already is!" scolded Ripper. "I'm sorry if that scared you Tom, but Tigre believes in reincarnation. Frankly, there's no such thing," Ripper said, this time talking directly to Tom.

"There is too!" persisted Tigre.

"Ok! Just break up already! You guys are like four year old kids right now!" yelled Destroyer. "We're not here to argue! We're here to help Tom through this situation! 'Cause that's what friends do _right_?

"Yeah. Of course Destroyer. We're just a bit cranky from lack of sleep," Ripper and Tigre said in unison. They both glared at each other but decided to let it go.

"Now, back to the subject! Anyways, we simply think that your not possessed by Thomas at all. We think that you _are_ Thomas, just the second generation, if you get what I'm saying. And also, this supposedly took place hundreds of years ago. Back then; names were a bit different from now. Like back then, the name Richard was really popular but now it's changed into simply just Ricks. That was an example. We believe that today's Sarah was before's Savannah. You kinda see where were gettin' at now?" described Crusher.

"Yeeeeah. Sure. Whatever. I get it," Tom replied uncertainly because really, in his head, he's saying, _"These people have gone crazy! I have not a clue what they're talking about!"_

Tigre must have sensed the uncertainty in Tom's voice so he took the liberty to explain further, surprisingly, for he was not the type to have time with 'clueless people.'

"You see, if I haven't misunderstood myself, I think what Crusher's trying to say is that you guys still have a chance, in case you haven't gotten that yourself yet. But the most important thing is that as long as you and Sarah stay away from London or wherever your dream took place, you'll be fine. And stay away from any kings, courtiers, executers, etc." Tigre hesitated, then turned toward Destroyer and Crusher. "Did I describe that right?"

Both Destroyer and Crusher nodded with a smile playing at their lips.

"Whoa, Tom! You alright? You look deathly pale…" Ripper said silently. Tom was silent for quite a long time now which was quite unusual for him for he was a hyper boy…or rather was. Now he was as pale as a ghost and getting paler by the second.

"Um…bro? You alright?" asked Ripper again when he didn't answer.

"Huh? Uh, yeah I'm fine," he whispered as he fainted.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, he awoke to find himself alone. He suddenly became aware of the fact that he was very thirsty. His throat was parched which was weird because he remembered drink a lot of water that day. Where was everybody? He went into the kitchen to get something to drink. As he was beginning to open the fridge he saw something black, almost a shadow, move quickly out of the corner of his eye. He turned around quickly but saw nothing and with a shrug he took out a Dr. Pepper and popped it open with a twist of his finger.<p>

He had already planned on what to do for the rest of the afternoon. Since his buds weren't there, he decided that he might want to visit Sarah since he had nothing else to do. As he stood there and thought for a while, he noticed a yellow sticky note on the countertop just to the right of him. It said: _Went to run errand. Be back soon._ It was messily written, as if they were in a great rush. Tom tore it off the countertop and looked at it closely. Then he turned it around. Something just wasn't quite right about the note, but he couldn't put a finger on it. He soon decided it was taking too much of a strain. He shook his head. He was still groggy but not the sleepy kind of groggy, the type where it feels like you've been drugged. Tom hoped that no such thing happened for he thought that there was no reason for someone to drug him.

He walked slowly to the front door while he blinked fervently. He was starting to see double. He opened the front door only to fall on the floor. He couldn't support his own weight anymore.

"_What's happening to me?"_

But Tom simply would not turn around and go home. He needed to talk to Sarah. But maybe if he followed his instincts, he would be safe at home, and not in any sort of danger. Tom crawled all the way to Sarah's house and managed to support his body on the doorframe. He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again, harder this time and the door swung open.

"_That's weird, Sarah never leaves her door unlocked when she's out. She's always so careful."_

By now, Tom was blinking in and out of consciousness. He managed to walk into the kitchen and on the kitchen counter, there was that yellow sticky note again. In the same messy handwriting, it read: _Meet me at San Marcus._

"_No Sarah! This is a trap!"_

He wanted to run to San Marcus, maybe he'll be able to warn her before it was too late. But instead, he found himself walking toward the sofa in the living room.

_"Sarah can wait. I doubt she's in any particular danger. I'll just take a quick nap and I'll be on my way."_

And with that thought in mind, Tom blacked out.

* * *

><p>Currently, right when Tom blacked out, the Death Gang came back home. The saw the yellow sticky note on the countertop and beside it, they saw another yellow sticky note with that same handwriting.<p>

"Uh-oh. This can't be good! We didn't write this note! Tom must've wondered where we went and went to find us! His dream is already coming true!" yelled Tigre in exasperation.

"Not good, man!" said Ripper. "Look what this note says!"

He handed the note to Destroyer and gestured for him to read it out loud.

"It says: _Tom is in our hands. Don't worry, he won't be lonely. Sarah is with us too. If you want to see any of them again, bring 1 million dollars to 1320 Pine Oak Street midnight. See you then!_

"We're being blackmailed!" said Crusher.

"Yes. It's quite obvious but don't worry. I have a plan."

**How was it? In the next chapter you'll be having a special visitor! One you probably hope to never see again! (Ahem, I'm giving too much away!)**

**I different request to make now. Instead of review, review, review, let's make it read, read, read! Because you can't review before you read! Point making, I don't have enough people reading. Not that I'm trying to force you or anything...**

**Ok. I proof read this 2 times cause I thought that my last fanfic had too many mistakes. This should have _none! _If it has anything suspicious (you know what I mean by suspicious...I hope) tell me right away! Especially if it's you!**

**I talk too much, don't I?**


End file.
